A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by StarAngel613
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger was taken from her perfect life to a new one filled with misery and torment. Her fairy tale waiting to happen blooms when this Cinderella finally meets her Prince Charming.
1. The Outcast

**A/N: WARNING! This is an AU story! That means I changed A LOT of things around in the Harry Potter world. An example is that we aren't in Hogwarts and Hermione is completely muggle.**

**My story is based of the greatest fairy tale alive, Cinderella.**

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Chapter 1: The Outcast**

**Hermione POV**

Life for me was officially ruined for me as I stepped foot into my new prison. Dad promised that it would be a home for me but it sure didn't feel homey. The minute I walked inside the doors I knew something was wrong. Beyond the front door lay the living room, which happened to be decorated in antique furniture at the top of its class. It felt more like a museum than a living room. Between the absence of a television or a phone, it was hard to tell how anyone could live here.

It all started when my Dad came home that fateful day, explaining that he was getting remarried to a woman I had never met. Getting a new mother. I tried to explain to my Dad I didn't feel like I needed a mother. I mean I was 15 and didn't need someone now. My own mother died from cancer when I was 4 years old.

Then he broke the news that we would be moving to London.

As I walked through with my backpack over my shoulder carrying my prized possessions and my suitcase behind me, I felt like I was going to be trapped in this world.

"Hello!" shouted a high-pitched voice.

I turned to see a figure of a slender woman walking down the staircase. She had dark brown hair with blonde highlights. She had deep brown eyes that almost looked black.

"You must be Hermione." She greeted me. She extended her hand to reveal an old hand with a diamond ring on the finger. She was wearing a short skirt that looked like it barely fitted my cell phone and a halter-top, all in red.

Hesitantly I extended my hand and shook hers. I heard the crack of footsteps from the staircase. I looked past the mysterious woman to see two identical girls around my age descending the stairs. Both of them had blonde hair and dark eyes. They were each wearing matching purple dresses.

"Ah Hermione, I see that you met your new stepmother. Charlotte, this is Hermione my daughter. And Hermione this is Charlotte." Dad said from the doorway.

"So nice to meet you." Charlotte replied spreading a smile over her face.

"Dido." I replied.

"Charlotte honey, we've had a long flight, Hermione and I are very tired." Dad replied.

"Of course dear. I'll show you to our room. Katie, Kylie, show your new stepsister to her room." Charlotte motioned to the two twins. They each looked at each other and a smile spread over their face.

"Yes Mother Dear." They replied.

_'Wow, everything must changed once you hit the Atlantic coast, this isn't how things ran in Seattle.'_ I thought to myself.

Charlotte disappeared with my father upstairs as the twins made there way towards me. "Follow us Hermione, I think your going to like it here." They said in unison.

I picked my bag up and followed them past the staircase to another past the living room, kitchen, and sitting room. It led downstairs to the basement. Down there, there was nothing on the grey concrete walls and no furniture.

I walked in and throw my bag down. "You're kidding me right?" I looked back at them.

"Mother wanted you to help her out picking your bed. And she also is still looking for other furniture." Kylie replied.

"There's an air mattress in the corner of there for you to blow up for a bed." Katie pointed at the box in the corner.

"Gee thanks." I spat at them. They both disappeared out of sight as they slammed the top door shut behind them. There was only one small window in my room that over looked the pool and lawn in the back yard.

I sat on the cold and hard floor. I took my backpack off and opened it and pulled out the picture frames. One was of my mother and me when we went to the park one day to feed the ducks. Her hair was missing and she had a bandana on over her head. It was the only picture I had of her. I pulled another out of my friends and me last summer down at the beach. We all had our arms around each other smiling. If it weren't for the six-hour time change we probably would still remain friends.

My life was quickly turning into a fairy tale, and I had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know if you're a new reader to my stories, I leave my author note's at the end of all my stories. Anyways, a little about me since I leave part of my life at the end of stories…**

**My name's Holly and I live in Sunny California. I'm almost 16, just wait till June, and I love writing. It's like one of my passions.**

**You also should know that I'm happily taken by the perfect Patrick, basically because I talk about him a lot, because he's my inspiration.**

**So please review and let me know if you like the story. I know that this chapter was short but the next one won't be, this is just an introductory one. Thanks a bunchie!**

**Best Wishes,**

**Holly**


	2. Wish Upon A Star

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Chapter 2: Wish Upon A Star**

**Hermione POV**

Within a matter of weeks the stepmother I now had, had managed to brainwash my Dad into making him believe that I didn't have feelings and/or needs. Because ever since I arrived here he seemed to forget that I had any of them.

It was coming close to the time I started school again and was completely surprised when brand new school supplies that Charlotte picked out herself. None of the stuff she got me even fitted my style but beggars can't be choosers.

On the first day of school I made it a point to just see if I could get through a day without actually having to make eye contact with anyone. The fortunate part about any of it was that I was at Westfield High School yet the evil twins were still in Middle School. I didn't have to deal with my so-called family here.

I had left all my old friends behind by moving out here and guess who doesn't keep their friends when they move out of the time zone? I do.

I guess I didn't plan on making any friends on the first day of school so when I did it caught me off guard.

I was walking to my locker after my 3rd period with everything going normal. That was until he ran into me. This guy with jet-black hair knocked into me and made me fall to the ground with him right down there next to me.

"Ron you stupid git!" the guy yelled at his laughing friend that happened to have shockingly bright red hair.

The guy stood up quickly and looked down at me and reached his hand down to me. "Are you okay?" He immediately asked.

I looked up at his bright green eyes, just wanting to get the hell out of there. "I guess so." I replied grabbing his hand as he helped me up. I brushed my pants to get rid of any excess dust that stuck to my jeans.

"I'm really sorry about that. My friend here as a knack for doing stupid things at stupid times." He said.

"That's okay." I responded back.

"Sorry, um, my name's Harry by the way and this is my friend Ron." Harry extended his hand a second time.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I smiled shaking his hand with mine.

"I'm a bit new to the school but Ron and I have been friends for a long time." Harry replied.

"Same here." I admitted.

"Listen, I know you probably have plans but you wanna hang out at lunch?" Harry asked.

I thought to myself for a minute. At least I could have a great escape out of the house if I have a friend or two. "Sure, where do you guys hang out?" I asked.

"By the art room. There's this bench outside the school from there where Ron and I hang out." Harry called as he hurried to his next class. I left him with a smile, as did he.

Third and fourth period seemed to drag by with the prosperous notion of actually making friends on my first day of school. However fourth period turned out to be much better to my liking. This was only due to the fact that Harry was in my class! Imagine a friend that actually shared a class with me! The class happened to be History and fortunately Harry and I sat next to each other in the back where we made the notion of passing notes back and forth as the teacher dragged on about what we would be discussing this year.

_So where did you come from?_

I thought about spilling my entire pass to Harry but we must only take these things one at a time.

_Seattle, Washington in America. What about you? _

_Really? That's pretty cool. Actually I just transferred from a boarding school to a private school. _

_Awesome. Where was your boarding school?_

_  
I'm not really sure; I think it was in Scotland somewhere._

_How could you go to boarding school and not know where it is?_

_Well, no one really ever told me. And plus we traveled by a private train so it's not like I could easily know anyways._

_Sounds like one rich school_

_It was really nice. _

_So why are you in Private School, do your parents want you to be closer to home now?_

_Actually my parents died when I was barely a year old. I live with Ron and his family. But Ron was switching out to boarding school this year and I didn't want to really go back without a friend anyways._

I instantly felt bad when I read what he sent me back. I didn't want my first friendship in this new school to begin off on a horrible foot.

_I'm sorry. I guess I know how you feel. My mother died when I was almost four years old, my Dad got remarried to this woman who hates me and she's brainwashed my Dad so it's like I don't even have a Dad anymore anyways._

_That sucks. _

It felt weird confiding in a guy I had barely met, yet at the same time I felt relieved that I had someone who could relate to me at the same time. I immediately found myself starting to care about this Harry guy. He was soo full of mystery yet to me it seemed as though I had known him my whole live.

The bell rang and Harry and I exited the class together, side by side.

"I need to go to my locker real quick, then I'll meet up with you and Ron." I told Harry before I hurried off in the direction of my locker.

Maybe this new place wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

**I love all my new reviewers! You guys rock so much! I mean it's not as much as I hoped for but at least it's a start. **

**I tend to respond to all my reviewers at the end of my chapters in case you didn't know that yet, so here I go!**

**Radcliffe'sgirl4ever: Awww, you're too sweet. Thanks for my lovely compliment and I cannot wait until I hear from you again!**

**Lilyjamesandharrypotter: A Cinderella Story? You mean with that evil girl Hilary Duff! NEVER! I hate her! She can go die for all I care! Anyways, no more talk of that, and don't worry about the breakup, it's all for the best. **

**Tamar-Shakira: Glad you like the idea! Keep reviewing; I hold your ideas in the highest respect!**

**Armaan4Jassi: Really, when in June. You know, a lot of people I know have there birthday in June too! Nifty! **

**Goddess of the Heart: sorry it wasn't as soon as I couldn't have it out to you. I promise I'll be better next time. **

**HelloKitty14: Hello you! Somehow when you say no pressure, it sounds like if you don't update soon I am going to rip your eyes out. Well now that I am fantastically single I have a lot of more free time on my hands to write. Thanks Patrick!**

**FairyWings101: Aww, don't worry babe, I am sure something will come to you. It always does.**

**Musiclife91: Really? Cinderella is the bestest movie ever! Although this isn't really Cinderella, it's different! Trust me, but in the end she gets her happily ever after.**

**Anyways, I love all you that reviewed for my last chapter! I'm so happy everyone thought this was a good idea. Anyways, sorry if some of you thought that this was a short chapter. I usually don't make my chapters this short and I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Please keep on reviewing. I just love opening my inbox to find reviews in there!**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	3. Mr Popular

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Chapter 3: Mr. Popular

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

I couldn't believe my luck happened to be changing so fast and yet apparently it wasn't over.

When I reached my locker I noticed that the person who has their locker next to mine was there. I just decided to walk up and open the lock, grab the books and go, until I actually noticed him. And this guy was _totally_ gorgeous.

He has pale blonde hair that was slicked back like you see in those 50's movies except he had a few stands left down by his face. He was wearing casual jeans and a lettermen jacket.

And as I noticed him, he noticed me with his gray eyes.

"Hey." He was the first to speak.

"Hi." I simply replied back as I snapped the lock open.

"You new here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered him.

"What's your name?" He went on.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger. And yours?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." I smiled at him.

He closed his locker shut but still remained standing next to me.

"I normally don't do this but maybe if you wanna hang out some time, I can show you around the town." Draco offered me.

I thought about it for a minute. Neither Ron nor Harry had asked me this and who knows, maybe theses guys were actually friends.

"Maybe." I answered him as I closed my locker shut too.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said and with that he walked away.

"Bye." I said quietly to myself.

Hugging my binder close to me I started to walk back to where the guys had told me to meet them. Yet I was happened to be interrupted again.

"Were you just talking to Draco?" One girl asked who ran up to me. Her friend happened to be with her.

"Um…" I didn't get the chance to even answer the question.

"Because he is like the most popular kid in this school." The girl's friend filled in for me.

"And he's only a junior like us." The first girl replied back.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the first girl began again. "My name's Lavender Brown and this here is my friend Pavarti Patil."

"I'm Hermio-" I started off again but the two of them wouldn't seem to let me get a single sentence in.

"But better yet what did he say?" Pavarti began.

"What did he want?" Lavender followed her.

"What did you say?"

"Do you know each other?"

"Are you dating?"

"Guys, that's enough."

Both girls looked at my like I had gold in my hands.

"First off, why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because, since were in the Popular circle in this school we have a right to know. And since Draco Malfoy talked to you, you're in it too. So common, let's go to the table." Both girls put there hands though my arms and dragged me to the opposite direction of which I was going.

"Hey, hey hey! Let go of me." I told them both.

"Oh Hermione, quite complaining, you'll thank us later." Pavarti said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"It's on your binder." Pavarti said.

I suddenly realized that I was going to the cafeteria and through those two huge double doors. And once I was inside, I could tell that I wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon. The cafeteria was packed with people and the lunch line wrapped around the outer rim. Lavender and Pavarti led me to this table near the back of the weird shaped room and it was different then the others. On it was a mixture of binders, books, soda bottles and one plate of onion rings with a side of ranch next to it. Sitting around it was two girls, and some other guys, all of them I have never seen before.

"Hey guys. This is Hermione, she's cool with Draco." Lavender introduced me.

"Hey." The group replied at different times.

"Hermione this is Ginny." Pavarti pointed to a girl with flaming red hair and a ton of freckles. "She a grade lower than us but she's really cool."

"Do you know a Ron?" I asked her. She looked really similar to him.

"He's my brother." Ginny replied.

"That's Angelina, she's a senior." Lavender pointed out a long slim girl with following black hair.

"That's Dean and Seamus as well." Pavarti finished up, pointint to the two boys talking quietly to each other.

"You're new here, right?" Angelina asked me.

"Yeah, I'm from San Francisco." I replied back to her.

Lavender pushed me into an empty seat and the two of them sat on both sides of me. Now there was _no escape_. "Um, actually you guys, I was supposed to hang out with these two other guys I met this morning." I started but they didn't listen to me.

"Oh just look at her, strutting around the god damn place like she owns it." Angelina remarked aloud to the group. Immediately the whole table moved forward a little.

"Who?" I just had to ask, giving into there temptation.

"Cho Chang duh! She's only like the prettiest girl in the whole school. She's a senior but she says that she doesn't date high school guys. Rumor has it that her and Draco have been going out forever!" Lavender talked about her.

I looked up to see a pretty girl with long straight black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Cho greeted the group.

"Hi." The group greeted her the same way they greeted me.

"And who are you?" she asked pointing a finger at me.

"This is Hermione, she's new." Pavarti spoke up.

"Well, well, well. Where you from?" she continued to ask questions.

"San Francisco in California." I replied back.

"Wow, long way from home huh?" She spread a smile across her face. With that said she began walking to the other side of the cafeteria with the other seniors.

"Can you believe her?" Lavender said.

"Yeah I mean she had no business talking to you that way." Pavarti said.

Suddenly it finally hit me that Lavender and Pavarti _actually wanted_ me to be there friend and was_ actually_ looking out for me.

"Thanks, I guess." I assured them.

The bell quickly rang and everyone made there way to his or her next class.

* * *

It was my last class of the day, the one I was looking forward to, Art. I walked into the classroom to find that Harry was also in this class with me. The classroom was huge and there were beautiful paintings around the room.

I walked in and took a seat down next to Harry.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He didn't look at me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you at lunch. It's just that these two girls dragged me off to the cafeteria and introduced me to all their friends and by the time I knew it, lunch was already over." I tried to explain.

"Who?" Harry suddenly became curious.

"Lavender and Pavarti." I answered him.

"Are you kidding me? There practically the most popular girls in the junior class." Harry replied. "No wonder you didn't want to hang out with us."

"I did! But before I know it, some guy called Draco is talking to me and another girl named Cho is picking on me. This school is definitely weird." I tried to explain.

"Draco Malfoy talked to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why do you know him?" I asked back.

"Of course I know him, everyone knows him. He's the captain of the freaking Rugby team at the school. Ever since he started playing, the team hasn't lost a game." Harry replied.

"Great, maybe we can all be friends." I smiled.

"Draco doesn't even know who I am. No one does, except Ron of course but you know what I mean. I'm not like those kids." Harry answered me.

"Oh." I tried to say.

The bell rang and the rest of the students jumped into there seats.

The teacher gave us an assignment and the class got to work on their sketches.

"Do you like art?" I whispered to Harry.

"What did Draco ask you?" Harry asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked back.

"Because I do, everyone practically does. Now tell me."

"He wanted to show me around town sometimes and I told him maybe." I said.

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe. I mean I guess it would be fun." I answered him.

Harry remained quite for a while as we both worked silently on our work. Near the end of class Harry decided to talk up again.

"I guess you won't have any room for Ron or I in your new life so I totally understand if you never want to talk to us again." Harry spoke up.

"Harry, that's not true." I tried.

"No, I can't help it anymore, your popular stuff." Harry said.

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends. I want to be friends, you're the first person at this school that cared about me." I said.

"Whatever." Harry said.

With that, the bell rang and Harry quickly gathered up his things and hurried out the door. I took my time and as I was walking out of the door and I noticed one of the paintings hung on the wall. It was absolutly _beautiful_, the portait of the sun setting over the city as the reflection gleemed in the building's windows. It was trulya master piece. Buthere's thereal catch.The signature at the bottom, it was Harry's.

_Harry Potter, the mystery man.

* * *

_

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update but I have been busy. **

**I'm just going to post this and then go to bed because I'm hella tired. **

**But I just turned 16 yesterday if you didn't know. **

**So leave me comments. **

**Luv ya guys!**

**Holly**


	4. Dealing With A Monster

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Chapter 4: Dealing With A Monster**

**Hermione POV**

Already my first day of school and I'm managed to make friends and yet at the same time, find people who seem impossible to read.

Who is this Harry Potter? In ways it was like I have known him my entire life but yet again, it was like I didn't know him at all. What was he even like? I just keep remembering that one period we had before Draco Malfoy and Lavender and Pavarti shot into my life, was about the happiest time I've ever had in Britain.

And then I have to remember how he threw me to the side, what was he so afraid of? I don't even know these people yet he already is judging me.

And then of course there was this Draco Malfoy. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He acted like he owns the school, and he does which is the thing that sucks about him. And yet I seem to find myself falling into him. And soon by just remember how good he looked in the hallway, made me forget about Harry.

I walked through the front door to see the living a mess of brightly colored backpacks, sound of small girls laughing, and the scent of some health food crap. Apparently, the twins were having their friends over for a snack after school while the stepmonster attempted to cook something for them, which not only sounded like it was working, but made the house stink of cooked celery with a faint scent of burnt nuts.

"Hermione, is that you?" The stepmonster called out in an uncaring tone. It was as though she didn't even want to know how school was, more like counting heads to make sure I was under the roof.

"Yeah." I replied as I made my way through the house to the kitchen where I found her next to the stove with a pot on it and a spoon in her hand.

She looked up at me for a split second, not even looking back at me.

"So, I'm making the twins and their friends a little after school snack. I thought we might go out to dinner tonight." She spoke up sniffing her nasty stew and stirring in more carrots at the same time.

"Really? Where?" Why did I even get my hopes up?

Because once I said that the monster sighed and looked at me though a real look of, I can't believe I'm really explaining this to you. "When I said we I meant the twins and I. We are going to the next pizza place down the street. You can make yourself leftover pasta in the fridge."

What? This was the most, unfair moment of my whole life. I didn't want smelly old pasta. I wanted pizza. Hot, good, pepperoni pizza. But yet I couldn't say anything, I knew I couldn't stay anything. All I could say was a small "oh" and scurry back down to the basement of a room.

I threw myself down on the air of the mattress and listened to the commotion and giggling coming upstairs.

No homework on the first day of school to distract my thoughts of depression and pity towards only me. But it was all broken by the sweet sound of the ring tone from my cell phone. I jumped at its sound and looked at the No Caller ID that appeared on it.

"Hello?" I asked to the mystery person on the other end.

"Hey." Answered the suave and cool voice on the other end.

The first thought going through my mind was, oh, my, god! Draco Malfoy was calling me on my cell. Secondly, I realized that I never gave him my number.

"Oh, hey Draco." I answered back, trying to not sound all giddy.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied back.

"Good," I began lying. "Um, how did you get my cell number?" I felt like I had to ask him.

"It was on the role list. Anyway, I know it's sort of short notice but what are your plans for tonight?" Draco answered my question.

Role List? What was he, James Bond or something? Oh wait, the question. Well I didn't have anything going on, and since the other's were going to be going out, why not me too. But yet again, another obstacle stood in my way, the stepmonster.

"Nothing, what did you have in mind?" I knew he technically wasn't asking me out on a date but he was asking what plans are which usually lead one question to another.

"Well, the city does look better at night, so how about that tour we were talking about today?" Draco asked in an all too cool matter of tone voice.

Nothing would have made my day better then to hear those words. But since he was playing cool, I did too. "I dunno, I guess I would have to ask my step mom about it, can I call you back in a lil bit?" I asked back.

He replied it would be okay, followed down by my frantic handwriting of his cell number and the minute I hung the phone up I quickly saved it into my phone. I took a couple of deep breaths and prepared myself to walk upstairs and face my stepmother.

I listened to the noise upstairs as the twins' friends began to leave the house one by one and then I crawled from my bed, fixed my hair and made my way up the simple yet terrifying stairs and made my way through the living room. I went up the grand staircase to the second story and down the hallway to my stepmonster's and dad's bedroom where I saw the light on.

"Charlotte?" I called out to the empty hallway.

"Yes Hermione?" She called from the lit bedroom.

I walked in to see her putting makeup on her face in a vanity over by the far wall. She looked at my reflection in the doorway where I remained as she continued to look at my only through the mirror.

"Can I help you?" she asked with an irritated voice.

Apparently, this wasn't starting on the right foot.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" I was already starting to question my question!

"Go on." She droned as she began to start working on her eye shadow again.

"Well, there's this guy I met at school today and he and a bunch of his friends wanted to hang out tonight and invited me to go with them." Okay, so I lied, a little. But like she would actually say yes if I were going on a date, alone, with a boy she doesn't even know.

"Psh, like who would wanna hang out with you?" The stepmonster butted in.

Fine, I can take an insult.

"So he said he would pick me up in about an hour or so and I figured you'd be out anyway so can I go?" I asked.

The monster remained quiet for a while. I could almost see the wheels inside her heads turning, searching for a reason why I couldn't go.

"Do you have any homework?" she asked quietly.

"They don't assign any on the first day." I replied back honestly.

She went quiet again. Could I have actually have tamed the beast inside of her? She looked at my reflection again.

"You may go, as long as you are home by ten o clock." She answered, not smiling, not being happy about it.

"Thank you." I replied, not smiling, not showing how happy that I was inside and how I could not wait until I called Draco up to tell him the good news.

"Just remember, I'm not normally going let you go out on a school night, and leave your cell phone on in case something goes wrong." Charlotte spoke with precise words dropping off the tip of her tongue.

"Sure thing." I answered her.

She didn't say anything after that which was my cue to leave. I spread a huge smile across my face as I rushed down both sets of stairs and into my bed and grabbed my cell phone. Quickly scrolling through the few contacts that I had on my phone until I hit Draco's number and hit send.

Two rings and I heard his voice once again.

"Hey 'Mione." Draco's voice came on. Apparently, caller ID is a good thing.

"Hi." I replied back, trying not to sound too excited in my voice.

"So, can you go tonight?" Draco asked right away.

"Yeah, I can." I breathed out. "I just have to be home by ten."

"No problem. I'll see you around six thirty then?" Draco proposed.

"I'll be ready."

After giving him my address, he'd said he would drive over here in no time. As he went to mapquest, I was on my way to get ready for my first official date in Britain.

Apparently, this Cinderella may just get her happily ever after, after all

* * *

**So sorry for the long update. I know that some of you have been complaining, so I decided to write a short chapter to keep it going.**

**The next chapter will be the date, which should be a whole lot longer. **

**Anyways, I will be focusing a lot on this story now, when I get the chance, junior year is really hard to keep up with. **

**Anyways, I just want to say thank you to all of those that reviewed and have been reading. Sorry for the long update, I was just waiting for it to come to me. **

**Also, I have a poetry/prose page now if anyone wants to see it, just send me a message or e-mail me; my address is my profile page. **

**Thanks again you guys. **

**Best Wishes!  
**

**Holly**


	5. I Don't Wear Glass Slippers Yet

**A Dream Is A Wish You Heart Makes**

**Chapter 5: I Don't Wear Glass Slippers Yet**

**_Hermione POV_**

When the step mom finally left with the two little monsters, I heard the doorbell ring 15 minutes afterwards. I looked at myself wearing black pants and a purple sweater with black ballet slippers. I had my curls down and loose.

I walked up, grabbing my purse on the way out of my room, and answered the door to see Draco standing there. He had his soccer jacket on over a simple blue shirt and dark baggy jeans. He had a strand of hair loose in front of his face. He was gorgeous to me.

"Hey," he spoke up when he saw me.

"Hi," I replied back.

"Ready?" he asked moving out of the way so I could walk onto the doorstep next to him. I locked the door behind me.

"Yeah." I smiled at him as we both walked down to his car. He drove a silver sports car, like the one that only holds two people because it's so slick.

I got in and he headed down to the center of the city. "So where are you taking me?" I asked him, breaking the silence that slowly began filling in.

"You'll see." Draco flashed me a smile. Normally I would think, who is this guy, thinking he's like James Bond or something. But in my mind I was thinking that I was the luckiest guy in the world.

He pulled up to uptown London where there was this huge outdoor fashion plaza. It was blinding with lights and the sound of people laughing. It seemed like a perfect paradise.

"Usually kids hang out here after school because there is a great food plaza here." Draco explained. "Plus it is really beautiful here."

We both got out of the car and he pulled his arm around me and guided me in. We passed through stores and boutiques that contained beautiful clothes, expensive makeup, and various glamorous things. All of it combined made me love this place even more and more. "It's wonderful." I almost whispered.

"Well, I thought normally people would take you to lousy tourist traps like Big Ben, The London Bridge, The Palace, the London Eye, but then yet again, you could drive by those places any day. So I figured I should take you somewhere that you'll need to get familiar with."

Eventually we came to the center of the plaza, which was a huge food court with every cuisine possible. In the center a ton of people were enjoying a break from shopping or just giggling with friends. "So what's your favorite kind of food?" Draco asked me.

"Um, Thai?" I answered in an uneasy voice.

Draco smiled at me. He removed his arm from my shoulders and grabbed his hand with mine instead. "Good answer." He replied back.

* * *

During dinner, we had this really good conversation. It was like two people trying to connect together, but perfectly. We laughed and I learned a lot about Draco, like how he never took art because he really hated whatever he painted. And I admitted how I loved painted and that it was the only really passion I had in life.

But just when it felt like it was going to get even better, we were interrupted. A bunch of other jocks finally screamed out "MALFOY!" Soon they all surrounded us, and started patting him on the back and kidding around with him.

Suddenly I felt like I was completely out of place. I didn't even know a single guys name; let alone how many there were. They started saying all these buddy-to-buddy statements.

"Drac, what is happening?"

"Check you out stud." What was he, gay?

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

What who these guys think they were, like the fan club, stalking him around. And they were ruining my date. Wait, was this even a date, Draco was just taking me on a city tour. But he paid for dinner, and drove me, and picked me up, and held me hand, and took me to his favorite part of the city.

"Guys," Draco finally spoke up for himself. "I'm sorta busy right now." He then motioned to me.

Just then, I felt a whole lot better. Like I was trapped in a corner and he picked me up and helped me out. "Guys this is Hermione, she just moved here from California."

"Cool man, taking out the new girl."

"Dang man, sorry."

"Whoa, she like your girlfriend now."

"Guys, guys!" Draco calmed them down. "You're acting like immature cows, you know that?"

I smiled and just had to speak up. "Oh, I don't mind."

"Really?" Draco asked.

What?

Usually the guy would defend his stand. Normally a "no, it's not alright," would suit the situation. But what?

"So Draco," One of them started, and then from then on it just got worse and worse. Draco began socializing with his friends and I went back into the dark. Here I was stuck on my "date" eating my Thai food alone while the guys are talking about soon to be soccer games, whose going down, and what happened at soccer camp over the summer.

And somehow, once I was done with my food, then they decided they wanted to leave. Then once Draco then noticed me, "Sorry about that."

And this was supposed to be my Prince Charming?

* * *

Later that night as we continued to walk around, Draco took me down to this walkway down by the river. There were dim lights around the cement and it had an over cover. Other couples were walking, and I just knew this had to be a very romantic place.

"So, do you like London?" Draco asked.

"I guess, I just miss California a lot." I replied. Draco led us over to the handrail, where we stood and looked across the river to see the city laid out before us. Everything was lit up in its nighttime glory. I was so drawn to it that I didn't even notice that Draco was putting his jacket over my shoulders until I felt his touch.

I looked up and smiled at him, pulling my arms through the sleeves. "Thanks." I replied back.

"Don't mention it." Draco replied back, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Just standing there against the water with him made me forget all the bad horrible things that had happened earlier. I felt that Draco was here for me and that he actually cared a lot about me. Maybe he was my Prince Charming after all.

"So," Draco began. "Homecoming is in a couple of weeks, and it's going to be the night after the game, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I didn't even have to hesitate. "Yeah, I'd like that."

So was it like a second date, like a maybe you're my girlfriend now. After the night was over all these questions just started to float into my mind. From the time he said it was getting late and we should be getting back, till the "I'll see you around," when he dropped me off.

I gout out of the car.

I went into the house.

There was no goodnight kiss.

Not even a hug.

But when I went into my room smiling to myself the whole way down,

I realized I still had his jacket.

_But I thought Prince Charming kept a glass slipper.

* * *

_

**Hey guys, I'm back, and way overdue. So here's the next chapter that I wrote in a rush. I didn't really like it because I know that I am going to put a lot more thought into later chapters. **

**Well I don't really have a lot to say but I promise I won't take so long next time. I hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors in here, I was just so excited on getting something out here. **

**Anyways, I'll see you guys later. **

**Review please!!!**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


End file.
